Empowering people to make well-informed decisions has become increasingly important in today's fast-paced environment. Providing individuals with relevant and timely information is an essential element in facilitating such well-informed decisions. However, certain information that is noise to some may be very valuable to others. Additionally, some information can also be temporally critical and as such there may be significant value associated with timely delivery of such information. Moreover, some individuals prefer to stay apprised of information, even though not critical. A challenge is to provide information in a desired manner notwithstanding vast differences in individuals' information and delivery preferences.
Many conventional methods of gathering information require proactively requesting and searching for the information, often mandating sifting through dozens of messages, hundreds of articles, or referencing numbers or trends in reports. Furthermore, existing technologies assume that a person desiring such information is at a computer and has time and ability to retrieve the information. Moreover, people are increasingly mobile and cannot always be within close proximity of a computer. As a result, Internet-enabled mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular and have generated demand for services that deliver timely, personalized information regardless of location, on whatever suitable device is available and accessible.
Some have attempted to accommodate such demand by building systems that allow individuals to subscribe to an application that automatically delivers information of interest. However, most of such information delivery systems have been poorly built employing ad-hoc techniques. Additionally, conventional systems have difficulty with respect to scaling because of the complexity associated with processing meaningful queries in connection with a large number of disparate events or publications, and delivering results to subscribers given the varying types of individual delivery preferences as well as recipient device types. Consequently, conventional notification systems are inefficient, difficult to maintain and administer, unreliable, and are inadequate for hosting large scale applications.